Rose
Rose ''is a fictional character in the Titanic: A Lion's Story trilogy. She is based off the character of the same name from the 1997 film by James Cameron. She is the main female protagonist of the first story, its sequels and the series. Early life Rose was born to middle-class lion and lioness, Tara and Elliot Adams. She had a carefree life and her parents loved her very much. Unfortunately, this was cut short when Rose was six years old. Tara and Elliot were murdered by a malevolent male lion, (later revealed to be General Khal Lockhart). Rose became terrified and homeless shortly after that. Neko the Rat took her in and found her a spot in the alley to stay. He looked after her ever since. At the age of 18, Rose stowed away on the R. M. S. Titanic, because she didn't have anywhere else to go or anyone to turn to. She began to believe she would never be happy again, until Jack Dawson took her under his wing. Personality In "Titanic: A Lion's Story," Rose is portrayed as very mousy and timid. She is also very afraid and skeptical of Jack at first, even after he meets and takes care of her. She has a terrible fear of heights and an inability to swim. Her demeanor eventually changes in the middle of the first story and later in the two sequels following it; from frightened and shy to confident and determined. Unfortunately, Rose is prone to having disturbing periodic nightmares and visions, as a result of what she had gone through in her younger years. Long before she even met Jack, she was tricked by teenage lions (especially Marcus Hartwood) who pretended to fall in love with her because of her vulnerability. This explains why she was so afraid and refused to make love with Jack for the first time in "Titanic: A Lion's Story;" She believed he was one of the males attempting to fool her again. Luckily, he proved her wrong. There are times where Rose can become enraged when provoked. This is evident in ''The Prisoner (#88), 'Broken Memories '(#127)'' and ''War. She smacks Alexander Theiessen across the face, scratches Marcus with her claws and rips Lockhart's ear off while fighting with him. Relationship with Jack When she first meets Jack, Rose isn't very trusting of him. This is mainly because of the trauma she endured as a cub. She soon begins to form a bond with him. It isn't long before his kindness towards her wins her heart. She loves him deeply, and becomes incredibly concerned when their lives are in immediate danger. She has saved both herself and Jack on numerous occasions; risking her life for him. In the serial, "Titanic: A Lion's Story: The Series," it is shown that they have made love more than one time and even mated; before or after she has gotten into heat. In a deleted portion of the series, Rose reveals to Jack she's become pregnant with their first cub and they start raising it as a family. This idea was scrapped because it wasn't important to the fiction itself. One particular scene from "Titanic: A Lion's Story: War Begins" is the morning after she and Jack make love for the second time in his barrack after reuniting. Rose admits to the lion she would like to get used to making love with him. In "War Begins," "The Final Chapter" and Serial Rose is treated like a secondary character in the sequel, "War Begins" a little; however, the story keeps the focus on her and Jack throughout. In the story, she is 22 years old and Jack is 21. Driven to the point where she cannot stand to be alone anymore, Rose travels to England, without telling Tommy or Fabrizio, and reunites with Jack in the army base camp he is staying in during WWI. Near the end, when Jack's commander, Richard Ames, tries to kill him with his gun, Rose pushes her mate out of the way and is hit instead, almost fatally wounding her. She survives the gunshot and makes a full recovery. The third story of the trilogy, "The Final Chapter" centers on Rose entirely. During the events of the 1918 flu pandemic, her love for Jack immediately turns to fear when he catches the contagious virus and almost dies from it. In "Titanic: A Lion's Story: The Series," Rose becomes haunted with the memory of her parents' deaths when she first encounters Lockhart in "Nightmare," (Act '#58'). She becomes convinced that he is the one who killed her parents, and soon begins having frequent nightmares and visions about him. Category:Characters